Empowered
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: *REVISED* Molly just wants to fit in at this mutant school, but it isn't easy when you're shy, self-concious...and turning into a bunny. COMPLETE. Story number 1 in a series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Okay, I revised the story a bit. Added more descriptions and fixed some things. I'll only be doing this for the first story, since it's the first and did need some tweaking. Hope it's better now. Please don't forget to review!

* * *

It was a nice sunny day at the Institute. Spring had arrived and with that, a new student.

"I hope you will find the arrangements comfortable," Xavier smiled at his newest pupil. Her name was Molly Callum.  
She smiled back, "Yeah, thanks." Molly looked around nervously. Her small but curvy body stood in an eternal slouch in the foyer as she played nervously with her short hair. She never did have great posture, in part from being top heavy and late nights spent slumped over the computer. Her red shirt with the yellow trim on the collar and bottom of the shirt had been cleaned and ironed, as had the blue jeans she was wearing. Maybe she should've chosen something fancier for her first day, like a dress or a blouse. Then again, it was not her attire that was bothering her. She was self-conscious.

'What am I even doing here? I'll never fit in,' She thought to herself. "Something troubling you?" Xavier asked the small brunette. "Um, it's nothing. I guess I'm a little nervous," She answered. "There's nothing to be nervous about, I can assure you. Everyone here is really quite nice.  
I'm sure you'll fit in fine," Xavier smiled.

Molly did not answer that, instead continuing to stare at the floor. She looked up again at the sound of a noise. People talking. _Guys_ talking.

Through the hallway she saw two older boys. Well, around her age at least. One tall and lithe, the other much taller and muscular then the first. Molly was not sure wether to smile delightedly or feel intimidated.  
It wasn't that she was scared of men. Not necessarily. She just hadn't had a lot of experience with them.  
Molly wasn't the talkative sort, and the boys usually didn't talk to her first. Now that she was at this mutant school, perhaphs there would be more opprotunities to develop her social skills. Or at least try and get a guy to talk to her.

"Ah. Remy, Piotr, come over and meet our newest student," Xavier said enthusiastically. Molly tensed up and her brown eyes widened. She had to _meet_ them? Those guys? Well, better just get it over with.

"Hey Petite. I'm Remy. This is Peter. He doesn't say much," The lithe brunette said.

"I do so. I prefer to be called Piotr, but if that is too difficult you may call me Peter," The muscular looking young man said in a deep, strong voice.

"Um, that's okay. I'm really quiet t-too. I'm M-Molly," Molly stuttered, though inwardly she groaned. What was up with that one guy calling her short? (Even if it was true.) "Molly, Remy and Piotr are near your age," Xavier said gently, "I'm sure you could use a hand with your luggage?"

"Oh no-um, I mean...yeah, okay. Thanks,"She stammered again.

The boys each took a couple suitcases and headed up stairs. "So how old are you?" Remy asked.

"Um, eighteen. You guys?" Molly said.

"We're nineteen. You look much younger," Remy said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Molly felt a little annoyed.

Molly looked around. Everything was grand and spacious, "This place is really nice. I just hope I don't break anything," She smiled, trying to make conversation.

"Naw, you won't. So where are you from?" Remy said.  
"Nevada. Um, Elko Nevada," Molly answered. They walked in silence until they reached her room. When she opened the door Molly looked surprised. "Woah! Fancy!"

"The Professor can afford for us to live comfortably," Piotr spoke up suddenly.

"Uh-huh.-I get a stereo?" Molly smiled, running over to check it out. The guys put down her suitcases. "Well, if there's anything you need we're just down the hall in the mens wing. I've got a jazz poster on my door and Peter's just next door on the right," Remy said. "Great. So, uh, where's the kitchen?" Molly asked. "Downstairs, right side. It's a big swinging door. Can't miss it," Remy explained.

The two young men left Molly to get settled in.

XxXxX

"You did not flirt with her as you usually do. Why is this?" Piotr asked Remy curiously.

Remy rubbed his neck, "She's nice, she's cute, but she isn't really my type."

"You have a type?" Piotr raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Remy said defensively.

"What is it then?" Piotr asked.

"Nice hair," Remy said.

"She had nice hair," Piotr answered.

"Curvy," Remy smirked.

"She...was," Piotr blushed.

"...Tall?" Remy said weakly, seeing he wasn't winning this argument.

"What is the real reason you do not like her?" Piotr asked.

"Well she looks pretty young even if she is eighteen. I don't know. I guess Molly strikes me as the sisterly type. Kind of like Kitty," Remy answered.

"All right. I will let it go. For now," Piotr smiled in a very un Piotr like way.

XxXxX

Molly unpacked and walked out of her room, planning on going to the kitchen. The moment she came out of her room, a girl in pink with a pony tail ran right _through_ her. "AHH!" Molly yelped.

She wasn't sure what happened. She felt herself, patting her head, shoulders and legs, then looking over at Pony Tail Girl.

"Oh, sorry!" The girl ran off in a hurry. Molly shrugged, feeling weirded out but otherwise fine, making her way down to the kitchen.

When she opened the swinging door she was in for another surprise.

"AHHHH!" Molly screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" She clamped her hands over her mouth.

She didn't know what that thing was standing in front of her, but she was certain she hadn't seen anything freakier looking in her life. It was blue with a tail and black hair. It looked human, but not entirely.

"Shh! It's okay," It-he-said. He tapped a button on his watch and suddenly he looked normal. "Is that better?"

Molly nodded. "Uh, hi there...?"

"I'm Kurt," He smiled.

"Oh, uh, I'm Molly. Sorry I s-screamed. I wasn't expecting...I mean...you looked so different before. I guess I shouldn't get so upset. I turn into a bunny.  
That's really _not_ normal. Sorry Kurt," She looked embarrassed.

"It's the usual reaction I get when people see me. You want me to leave the watch on?" He asked.

"N-no. That's not a good way to make friends here. You deserve to be yourself around me. We're both mutants. It wouldn't be v-very fair," Molly said, nervously anticipating seeing his real self again.

"Alright, but if you're going to argue fairness I should warn you that I already ate the last chocolate cupcake," Kurt turned off the image inducer.  
Molly looked him over again. He really wasn't that scary now that she knew what to expect. He was actually kind of cute, reminding her of a funny looking stuffed animal with his blue fur, pointy ears and tail. Molly smiled back, giggling. "You're funny. So, um, I'm a little hungry. What is there to eat around here?" Kurt took her over to the fridge and she got a snack. They sat at the table and started talking a little. The conversation flowed nicely and to her surprise, Kurt got her to come out of her shell a little.

A little while later a guy with glasses and a red headed girl came into the room holding hands. They introduced themselves to Molly as Scott and Jean. Molly felt a twinge of envy when she saw them hanging all over each other. Scott was obviously a good looking guy. The kind Molly would probably like if he were available-clean cut, tall, high cheekbones, deep voice. Dependable looking and trustworthy.

Then there was that Jean girl. Nice enough, but _sickeningly_ beautiful. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her.  
She looked like a model with those green eyes and that long red hair that didn't frizz. No wonder Scott chose her.  
The couple each got a bottle of water and left.

"Sorry that Scott is taken," Kurt frowned.

"What? He's cute but I know taken means taken. They seemed really in love.  
I'm just jealous because I've, um, never had a boyfriend," Molly looked embarrassed.

"Really? But You're so pretty," Kurt looked surprised.

"Aw, thanks. That's a nice thing to say," Molly smiled. Suddenly Remy walked into the room. He got a soda out of the fridge. "What are y'all talking about?" He walked over to the table with a smile.

"Oh, stuff," Molly looked at the floor as the realization came across Kurt's face and he smiled.

"Well, I'll just leave you to talk about 'stuff' then," Remy chuckled lightly as he left the room.

"Ah, so that's who you like," Kurt smirked.

Molly blushed a little. "Remy? We just met. Sure, he's cute...and nice...and he's got really buff arms..." Molly trailed off.

"Okay! Spare me the details, please! You should ask him out if you really like him," Kurt said.

"Ha! Right. He wouldn't go for someone like me. I'm probably not his type. I'm short, chubby and plain. I don't think Remy goes for plain girls," Molly held her face in one hand, feeling annoyed.

"You don't know unless you try," Kurt replied.

"Thanks, Kurt, but I think he's out of my league," Molly smiled knowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Kurt and Molly came out of the kitchen and ran into the pony tail girl from earlier and a pale girl with a white streak in her hair.  
"Uh, hi," Molly smiled. She noticed an iguana riding around on Pony Tail Girl's shoulder.  
"Aww, cute! What's his name?" Molly asked.

"This is Lockheed. The Professor just said I could keep him. I'm Kitty. You're new, right? We've been waiting for you all week," Kitty shook Molly's hand.

"Yeah, I'm Molly," Molly smiled. Something told her she was going to like Kitty. The slim girl in the pink cardigan seemed to generate warmth and happiness, like a little sun.

The taller girl standing next to her though seemed just the opposite. Molly felt intimidated by the girl in the heavy make-up and sheer green blouse.

"That's Rogue," Kurt introduced her.

"Hey," Rogue said, not smiling.

Molly just nodded at Rogue.

"You want to come up to our room?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, sure," Molly said.

They went up to the room. Kitty talked a mile a minute and Rogue stayed silent.

"...There's so many cute boys here, I'm sure we can get you a guy really fast. I mean, if you want a boyfriend. Unless you already have one. Wait, how old are you? We have to consider age first because-"

"Kitty, hang on. I just got here," Molly said, "I'm 18. I don't have a boyfriend. I met a couple of guys earlier. I know I couldn't snag one anyway. They're never interested. I like guys too, don't worry, but you're moving a little fast. No offense. I'm more concerned about fitting in then anything right now."

"Sorry," Kitty chirped.

They kept walking.

Molly looked over to see the room with the jazz poster on the door. She smiled to herself. That was Remy's room.

He was terribly handsome, almost like a model. She had been taken with him right away,  
but that was how so many crushes started; Just with looks.

They soon arrived at Rogue and Kitty's room. Stepping inside, Molly could see it was a lot nicer then she expected. They were so different,  
how did they share a room together peacefully?

Kitty dragged Molly to sit on one of the beds and Rogue sat far away on the bed closest to the closet.

"So tell us about yourself," Kitty smiled excitedly.

"Not much to tell. I'm from Nevada and a few months ago when my power went out, I turned into a bunny. I found the school and now I'm here.  
I mean, the professor thinks I can turn into other animals, I just need to practice. It's just that when I get upset I suddenly have long ears and a fluffy tail. Uh, what about you two?" Molly said.

"I can phase," Kitty put her hand through the bed, "I guess you experienced that earlier, right?"  
Molly smiled, nodding.

"Rogue?" Molly asked.

"Power absorbtion through skin contact. I can't touch anybody. I'd demonstrate, but you'd be unconcious," Rogue explained.

"Oh. Uh...I'm sorry," Molly said, "That sounds really bad."  
She didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks," Rogue said as she looked surprised. Molly guessed no one had reacted that way to Rogue before.

"She's not very outgoing," Kitty whispered.

"I heard that," Rogue said, not looking up from a magazine she'd started reading.

"It's okay. I'm not either. Usually you have to unclamp my mouth to get me to talk, except for now when I ramble. I do that a lot. Uh, sorry," Molly smiled, "What's there to do around here in Bayville? I've never lived in a big city before."

"Lots of stuff," Kitty said excitedly. She started going on about the mall and all the stores.

"Anyway," Kitty crossed her legs and leaned in close, "Who have you met so far? I mean, besides Kurt. You mentioned you met a couple guys earlier."

Molly bit her lower lip, feeling a little uncomfortable, "Just R-Remy and, uh, Peter. No big deal."

Kitty and Rogue shared a look. "Peter's cool, but I'd be careful around Remy. I mean, he is a nice guy and all, but he's been through some stuff.  
I wouldn't exactly call him trustworthy," Kitty said.

"You can say that again. The guy's a jerk," Rogue said.

"You're just saying that because he's always annoying you," Kitty smiled.

"Exactly. I don't know why he picks on me," Rogue said.

"M-maybe he, you know, likes you," Molly suggested.

Kitty and Rogue stared at her, then laughed.  
"Not in a million years, "Rogue said.

Molly was about to ask them why when there was a knock at the door.  
"It's open!" Kitty yelled.

Suddenly a ton of kids piled into the room. They looked like they were a few years younger then Molly,  
the youngest being about twelve or thirteen, but what surprised Molly was the variety. Only a few kids were white, one chinese-esque,  
one hispanic, and the small dark haired girl looked very exotic.

"They wanted to meet you," Kurt smiled.

"Uh, hi," Molly tried to smile.

"Bobby, Sam, Ray, Amara, Roberto, Jamie, Rahne, Jubilee," Kurt said, pointing.

"Cool, but I'm horrible with names. You'll have to forgive me if I forget any of them," Molly said.

"No problem, we get it," Bobby said.

"We're going to play volleyball outside. Want to come, Molly?" Jubilee smiled.

Molly smiled, "Yeah! That's my game!"

They piled out of the room in a heap.

The kids were outside in no time. "Our games can get a little dangerous, so stay alert," Bobby instructed. Molly nodded quickly.

Ray served first. Jubilee hit it to Molly. Molly hit it, but it accidently bounced off Amara's head.  
"Watch it!" Amara snapped. "Uh, sorry," Molly apologized.

It was Molly's turn to serve.

THUNK! it happened again.

"Hit me one more time and I'll..." Amara's power flared. She looked simultaniously beautiful and dangerous.  
"I didn't _mean_ it!" Molly said, "Sometimes I don't hit that great."

"You hit me twice with that filthy ball! I'm getting a headache because of you.  
I don't do well with headaches," Amara didn't come out of her transformed state. She was gritting her teeth and looking very upset.

"Girls, take it easy!" Sam got between them.

"What's going on here?" A male voice said. Everyone looked over to see a small hairy man standing there. Molly gulped. This guy scared her-eventhough she scared easily-he looked very intimidating, despite his short stature.  
Molly felt her face get hot. This was only her first day and she was already in trouble.

"She hit me, Mr. Logan!" Amara screeched, finally powering down and pointing a finger at Molly.

"I...I just hit her with the ball! I didn't...I mean, it was an accident," Molly stammared.

"What's your name, kid?" Logan asked. "M-Molly, uh, sir," She said, "I'm new."

"Were you aiming the ball at Amara on purpose or not?" Logan asked.

"N-no. I know it hit her twice, but I really wasn't doing it on purpose.  
I haven't played in a while and stuff," Molly explained.

"Alright, I'll referee. Amara, you get on the other side, in the back," Said Logan.

Amara moved and this time Sam served. The game now went smoothly and they played for an hour. Amara's team won, but when it was over she still seemed upset,  
glaring at Molly.  
Molly thought she'd take another shot at apologizing. "Listen, I'm really sorry about the ball thing. Can we start fresh?" Molly smiled.

Amara rolled her eyes, "Start fresh? No, I don't think so. I could've suffered brain damadge and I'm not about to be friends with anyone who smacks me in the back of the head so hard," Amara turned around and went inside, flipping her hair as she went.

Molly raised her eyebrows, surprised. Some people just couldn't accept an apology, appearantly.  
"Don't worry about her, she gets a little stuck up sometimes," Logan said.

"Princess complex?" Molly asked.

"Yeah," Bobby said, "But with her it's literal. We can go inside and get a snack and we can tell you all about it. Oh, and you can meet Beast and Storm too."

"Okay," Molly said simply. They went back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner time rolled around. Molly had never seen such chaos.  
Molly looked around, wondering where to sit.

"Hey, Petite. You can sit next to me and the blue fuzzball here," Remy offered her a chair.

Molly shrugged her shoulders. She had never dream of sitting between two guys, but there didn't seem to be any other seats available.

She took her portions, passed on the meat and ate quietly.

"So, what is Nevada like?" Remy said, trying to make conversation.

"Boring. I came from a small town and there was not really much to do there. We had the one mall and movie theaters. I guess there were some clubs and stuff but I did not get out very much. I was homeschooled," Molly answered.

"Because of your powers?" Remy asked.

"Oh, no. I was homeschooled since third grade. Just, uh, got really stressed out as a kid. My powers just happened recently," Molly said.

"Oh. Well, what did you like to do when you did get out?" Remy asked.

Molly shrugged, "Go to the movies, the bookstore. Normal stuff. I guess I'm kind of a wallflower."

"I guess your boyfriend back home misses you a lot," Kurt winked subtly.

Molly got the hint but she was not about to let Kurt play matchmaker,  
"I-I don't have a boyfriend. I've never even been on a date. G-guys don't really notice me."

Remy looked like he was going to start choking on his food.  
He quickly swallowed, "You're kidding? You've never been on one date? Ever?"

Molly shook her head. She didn't understand how this was news to other people.  
To herself, Molly wasn't anything special. Not striking, witty or even coordinated.  
Molly was a little clumsy and she had a habit of stuttering. She was shy, introverted and didn't even consider herself a good conversationalist, even though she had been talking to everyone since the moment she arrived. Even guys, which was always a major problem for her. She wasn't even she how she was talking to Remy at all without making a complete fool of herself.

Remy, this new guy in her life, this handsome stranger. He was tall and strong looking with the cutest nose and warmest smile. His eyes were an obvious sign to his mutant genes, but as unusual as they were, they didn't really bother her.  
His eyes seemed warm and inviting, like coming in to a warm house on a cold winter night. Or like coming home.

Home.

The word conjured up images of where Molly used to live. Molly wasn't homesick, but surprisingly comfortable in this new place.  
She looked around as the conversation was in a lull. Everyone was happy and at ease, laughing and having a good time. Molly hoped she could call this place home in time. Maybe even think of these people like family.

"Well, all those guys back in nevada must just be stupid. You're really pretty," Remy said.

That did it. Molly fell apart.

She quickly morphed into her rabbit form. It was brown, the same color as her hair. She jumped off the chair and morphed back, "Uh...I-I'm just gonna go u-upstairs. Sorry."

Suddenly everyone was quiet. Everyone was staring directly at Remy.

"You shouldn't have put the moves on her like that. She's not exactly the outgoing type. You scared her off," Jean said.

"I wasn't putting the moves on her," Remy said adamantly.

"Remy not flirting with a girl? Now I really have seen everything!" Jubilee remarked.

"I wasn't flirting with her, okay? She's not my type. I'm gonna go and talk to her," Remy made his way upstairs.

"He has a type?" Amara said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy knocked on Molly's door.

She opened it just a crack, then all the way. He stepped inside.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away like that. I'm just really shy and sometimes I just, well, I get pretty embarrassed.  
Like I said, guys don't notice me, so they don't talk to me. I-I'm not used to guys like you calling me p-pretty," She said, thinking back to earlier in the day with Kurt.

No doubt about it, Molly was definitely developing a huge crush on this guy. This amazing guy with his burning red eyes and toned muscles.  
Okay, so she didn't know much about him, but he seemed so nice. He'd actually bothered to come after her.  
This was new, since in her mind, she was not noticed by young men. Seeming to be not worth their time.  
Molly felt excited, but anxious. This was new, this was different. A guy had actually noticed her _and_ cared about her feelings.

"It's alright. No harm done. That's some power you've got there," He smiled,  
putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little.

"Uh, thanks. I mean, it's not so great, but thanks," She stammered.

"It is. You have a lot of potential. Now let's go back downstairs and finish dinner. There's cake for desert," Remy winked.

"Okay. Thanks Remy," Molly said.

They walked out into the hallway and headed in the direction of the stairs.

Without warning the floor fell out from under them and the fell to the ground,  
debris falling all around them. Dust was everywhere, making it impossible to see.

"MOLLY? MOLLY!" Remy called out. He was standing, but he had a large gash going down his left arm. It was bad but he would survive.

"I'm over here! I'm trapped under a support beam or something," She yelled back.  
The dust started to clear and Remy made his way over to her. She was a little bruised up, but looked okay.

"Are you alright? Is anything broken?"He asked.

"Just a few scratches. Nothing's broken, I don't think. Some first day this is turning out to be," She laughed sardonically.

Remy smirked a little then he said, "Can you move at all?"

Molly shook her head, "I can just squirm around. Maybe if I morphed I could get out,"

"Don't! That thing will fall on top of you and you'll be killed," Remy warned.

"Um, okay," Molly saw Remy's arm, "Oh! You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing. I'll be okay," Remy said.

"I wonder why the floor gave way like that. The mansion have a bug problem or something?" Molly wondered.

"I don't think it gave out. I think we might be under attack," Remy explained

"What makes you say...oh crap," Molly looked over to see two men standing in front of them.  
She recognized them from the news; Magneto and Sabertooth.

"What do you want, Magneto?" Remy asked, taking his staff out of his trench coat and extending it.

"I seek information. Let us through," Magneto said.

"Not happening. Sorry," Remy took a few cards from his pocket and started to charge them.

Magneto made a motion to Sabretooth. Suddenly Sabretooth picked up Molly by the back of her shirt, then he single handedly lifted up the support beam and pulled her up. Molly gasped as her body started pumping adrenalin. She hoped she wouldn't morph, otherwise the big brute might just see her as a snack!

Molly noticed that there was quite a bit of space now between her feet and the floor. All she could think of was cursing her genetics for not gifting her with longer legs and more muscles. A stronger body, not something so comical and easy to pick up as her small, chubby, unintimidating self. Molly had more in common with a chipmunk when what she really wanted was to be synonymous with a tiger. Strong, lithe and fearsome.  
Instead she was just scared, fat and stunted. Not a threat. Not even a little bit.  
Molly found herself helplessly dangling in front of Sabertooths face.  
His breath smelled bad. His clothes smelled worse.

"Let us through or I won't be responsible for what happens next," Magneto warned.

Molly kicked and punched the air, but with her size it was useless.  
She felt weak. She felt awful, mad, and a million other emotions. "You stupid jerk! Let me go! I...I'm gonna...I...BLEECHH!"

Unfortunately for Sabretooth Molly vomited all over his face.

"EWWW! You little...the smell...!" Sabretooth dropped Molly.

Molly leaned over and threw up on Magneto's shiny black boots.

Remy smiled, leaning against his staff he said, "I think you might need to go home and clean your shoes."

Holding a hand over her mouth, Molly quickly scrambled to the bathroom before things got worse.

Magneto gritted his teeth frustrated. He spoke into a microphone on his wrist armor, "Onyx, Blast. We're leaving now."

Magneto opened the metal lock on the closest window and the two evil men made there way out.

A few moments later Molly came out of the bathroom looking pale but much better.  
She was deeply embarrassed, but she was very glad to be alive.  
The Professor and the X-Men came rushing up.

"What happened here? The alarm just went off. Are you two alright?" Scott said.

"Uh, we're fairing. I just, uh, defeated our enemies with a new non-violent strategy. I kind of...threw up all over them," Molly blushed,  
rambling. She didn't want to say all that in front of every one, but she couldn't help it.

Kurt laughed, "You what? Oh, you have _got_ to tell us all about it!"

"We will. On our way to the infirmary," Remy said as he clutched his injured arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Remy was in his room reading. His arm was bandaged up. It still hurt a lot but he'd felt worse.

There was a knock at his door. He opened it to see Molly standing there.

Remy was only wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. Molly blushed in surprise, looking positively shocked.  
"Um, uh, maybe I-I should c-come back tomorrow," She stammered.

Remy rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should just be happy I'm wearing pants."

Molly blushed even more, but you could tell the comment annoyed her. Remy smiled, "Sorry. My mouth gets ahead of me sometimes.  
You obviously came here to talk, so let's talk," Remy walked out and closed his door behind him.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life earlier. I mean,  
you kind of did with Magneto and everything, but when I was trapped under that beam,  
I would've died if you hadn't been there. I thought morphing would've helped me get out of it, but if I had, that would've been the end," Molly said quickly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was there. It would've been really terrible to lose you like that," Remy said.

"Thanks," Molly said.

Silence.

"So, I was wondering..." Remy rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" Molly looked at him with anticipation.

"My friend Peter could sure use a date. I thought you'd be a nice match for him. What do you think about going out with him this Saturday?"

Molly's face fell, "Oh, um, sorry but I can't."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Remy asked.

"There's nothing wrong with him. He's just not my type," She shrugged with a smile.

Remy looked dumbfounded as Molly walked off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly walked back to her room and saw something on the floor.

It was Kitty's new lizard, Lockheed. He'd escaped his cage and was just running around the floor like it was the best thing in the world.

She gently picked the lizard up and stroked his head.  
"Now, now, I don't think Kitty would want you getting out of your cage like that. After all she just got you today."

Molly sneaked back into Kitty's room and put Lockheed back in his cage.  
She stared at him and an idea formed in her head. It was a long shot,  
but for all she knew it might work. It would be weird, maybe even a little gross, but she had to try the idea for herself.

She snuck back outside and stood in the empty hallway.

Sucking in a breath she pictured lockheed and concentrated.

Suddenly it felt like she was falling. Scared, she opened her eyes.

She wasn't falling, just shrinking.  
Now she was about three feet tall with leathery skin. Iguanas, at least the type Lockheed was, were much smaller then rabbits. It was to be expected that she would get a lot smaller. She was going to be very tiny and helpless, but she really wanted to try morphing something other then a cute little bunny rabbit. The process continued and soon she was morphed into an iguana.

Molly changed back and smiled. "I did it!"

"Nice job," Kurt said from behind her. Molly turned around to see him.

"Oh, thanks. You're still awake?" Molly said.

"Just wanted to get cookies," Kurt handed her a chocolate chip cookie as he finished eating his own.

"Thank you. I'm really sore, but I know it will be worse tomorrow. I'm surprised I didn't get any more injured after getting trapped under a support beam like that. I was talking to Remy earlier. He looks pretty good for just being in a huge accident too," Molly said.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Oh, sure. For having no shirt on,"  
Molly blushed, "You saw that, huh?"

Kurt smirked, "You're still drooling."

"Okay, okay. You can rag on me tomorrow. It's late," Molly quickly gave Kurt a hug, "Thanks for everything."

Kurt smiled, "You're welcome."

Molly knew deep down that she was going to fit in after all. Kurt and her would be the best of friends, and maybe she would even become friends with Kitty too. Almost everyone seemed to like her okay, and it was more then she could have hoped for. Still, the question lingered in her mind of what her and Remy would become. Friends? Or perhaps something more?


End file.
